


==> Sollux cuddle your ex-matesprit

by WindXLicus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, I'll add tags, M/M, feeling, nepeta coming for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindXLicus/pseuds/WindXLicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta needed someone to talk to, so she visit sollux, falling asleep until Equius can pick her up!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Also in this fic sollux and nepeta are ex-matesprits so that where the titles comes from,I'll be adding more as soon as possible since I've been given enough writing prompts!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Sollux cuddle your ex-matesprit

Nepeta walked into your respiteblock and curled up at your feet,sniffling. You stopped coding and looked down at her, you pulled out your chair and patted your lap. This had started becoming a regular thing when her moirail was being held at the Impress castle(What a hag!). She curled up next to you and you rubbed her back and looked down at her. If anyone else was here they'd mistake this as a pale flirtation which it wasn't just a friend who needed someone.

"Tho wanna tell me what'th up or do Ih need to thpeak with the huntretth" man did you sound weird with your lips but it seems to have done the trick because she still crying and her cheeks are green "Vrifur wouldn't let me come with to their furlaping party! She took Tavros and Kanaya! I believe just to be meown to me!" She exclaimed, and you started to think Vriska was a horrible person, but you couldn't begin to wonder what was going through tavros head since him and nepeta are matesprits

"Aren't you and tv matethpritth?" She nodded with a sniffle and then stared at you with the full blown tear struck eyes she's ever made "Its fine if we cuddle fur a little bit?" "Thure ith babe". You stood up with her in your arms and made you way to the wire pile where you and aa usually relaxed at during a feeling jam. She'd cuddle up into your chest and now she'd finally was starting to settle down after a little while. And all she was doing was sniffling. 

"Feelin better np?" she wiped her face and snuggled closer "yes im furne now" you nodded and rubbed her back as she finally had relaxed and was calm. She yawned and looked ready to fall into a deep slumber which he would have allowed if he wasn't busy trying to finish this coding he'd start two days ago. "np feelthng thred?" she yawned again "yes i was up at dawn yesterday to go hunting! and i furgotten to get enough sleep" You faceplam'd and using psionics to bring your laptop over to you. "np ith'm going two troll ct and tell him two comth pthck you up okay?" she gives you a hurried nod and starts to doze off. You look on troll roll and see he's in facted logged in so he shouldn't be all that busy now. 

twinArmageddons began trolling centaursTesticle

TA: 2up  
CT:--> What is it you require this time yellow blood?  
TA: well yeah thank2 for a2kiing how everythiing ii2 now uh np ii2 here and ii2 falliing a2leep and ii cant take her back to her hiive 2o come do iit  
CT:--> Lowblood do not order me around.  
CT:--> Why is nepeta at your hive? What have you done to her?  
TA: well iit2 none of your bu2iine22 ju2t come piick her up  
CT:--> Do not order me around and I'll be over there in a horse beat.  
TA:...yeah you do that iill be waiitiing  
CT:--> See that you do and watch over nepeta before my arrival and if you've harmed her I will show you how STRONG I am.  
TA: alriight ju2t get over here

twinArmageddons ceased trolling centaursTesticle 

He'd gotten there in about five minutes, and sweating and whiskefully thanked you before leaving. Just giving you time to have put feeling back into your body and get back to coding...but when you get back to your laptop you see a little note that you didn't see before. "Hey pawlux lets involve a pail on my next visit *ac winks*


End file.
